Little Red Murder Hood
by orchidrose295
Summary: After a sucessful, non dissapearing invention one year ago, Isabella started to see a strange girl in a little red hood, but only her. Now, she's in an asylum, sent there by her freinds. Can she get a second chance and prove she's not insane? Or stay in the asylum forever? Bad summary but story should be better than what it sounds like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story here! Phineas and Ferb gang are 13 (as usual for me, with the exception of the teenagers- 17/18 and Ferb- 14) Enjoy!**

* * *

The room was small and bare. Only a small tattered bed and a sink filled the space. Most people would call this an asylum, which it was, but to Isabella, this was her home. Said girl was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

She sighed and whipped out her phone from her pocket. Flicking through her pictures, she came across one with all of her friends, before they betrayed her and locked her in this room. A lone tear strayed down her cheek, remembering the 'good old days'.

"You have a visitor." A gruff voice sounded from the door. Isabella lifted up her head to see the security guard standing there. "So get off of the bed."

"Whatever…" Isabella mumbled, turning off her phone and sliding off of the bed.

"Hey, Izzy." Phineas greeted.

"Nevermind." Isabella growled, clambering back onto her bed.

"Look, you've been here a few months and you still can't forgive us?"

"No! I tell you I'm not crazy! I don't deserve to be here!" Isabella barked.

Phineas sighed, rubbing his temples. "You said you were seeing a 'red hooded figure with a basket and covered in blood'."

"I was!"

"Yeah, and I said it was your imagination imagining Little Red Riding Hood, the invention we created a year ago which never seemed to disappear."

"It wasn't Little Red Riding Hood! Okay, maybe it was… And besides, in the basket were butchers knifes and other sharp, point objects which can hurt you, just like what I typed into the keyboard!"

* * *

**A year ago…**

"Okay, guys. Isabella suggested a 'fairy tale re-creator', any other suggestions?" 12 year old Phineas Flynn-Fletcher asked his friends.

"Nope." The group cried.

"Which fairy tale first?" Baljeet questioned. **(Lets just say it's a fairy tale even though it probably isn't)**

"How about… Red Riding Hood?" Buford suggested.

"Okay. I'll be the Granny!" Ferb cried, making everybody look at him funny. "What? She's an interesting character!"

"No, Ferb." Isabella giggled. Now it was everyone else's turn to look at Isabella weirdly. "What I want this machine to do is to tell the story, but we can change it at any time we want. Basically, we take an ordinary fairy tale, it projects it and on the way we rewrite it. Whatever we write, it shows it on the projector."

Everyone nodded approvingly. Lets start the story.

_**Red Riding Hood skipped merrily along the brick path that led towards the magical-**_"No! Haunted!" Buford growled. _**-… haunted forest. She skidded to a halt, staring at the field of flowers. She knew better, however, than to wander off the path since her mother had scolded Red more than on several occasions.**_

**_Red grumbled something under her breath and kept her happy skip down the path. _**

"How's that so far?" Django asked, receiving nods from everyone. "That's good."

"How about the wolf comes now?" Phineas suggested.

"Wait. Let me add a part." Isabella smiled.

**_Red had gone deep into the haunted woods. It was a good thing that she brought some weapons just in case of a deadly encounter._**

"Really? Weapons?" Ferb spoke up.

"Of course!"

**_"Well, well, well…. What do we have here? A little hooded girl who looks like a cute little cherry." The wolf slobbered, smacking his lips together._**

**_"Hi!" Red smiled, waving to the wolf. _**

**_The wolf eyed the little girl suspiciously. "Where are you heading, cloaked cutie?"_**

**_"If I told you that, I would have to cut off your tail." Red giggled, reaching for a knife inside of her basket. _**

**_The wolf already knew where this girl was heading, this story was told over a thousand times. The mist perplexing thing was that the girl was changing the script. Oh well. _**

**_Wolf didn't want any tom foolery, so made a distraction. He pointed into a thicket of trees and grinned from ear to ear. He wrapped an arm around Red's shoulder. Two could play the game of changing the script. _**

**_"Have you ever seen a uni-whale-scorpio-pega-squid-icorn… girl, before?" _**

"A WHAT?!" Phineas gasped.

"Okay, who gave Django the keyboard?!" Buford barked.

"I believe that I did." Baljeet mumbled.

"Good job." Buford praised sarcastically.

"Can we just get back to the story!" Isabella snapped, snatching the keyboard from Django.

**_"No, but it sounds majestic!" Red gasped. _**

**_"Oh, it is. But this is the Only chance that you can see it!" The wolf pushed the eager girl off of the path. Once the wolf couldn't see the girl, he ran towards grandmothers house._**

**_As usual, the wolf gobbled up the old woman and put on a disguise and Red came in and asked questions._**

**_"What big teeth you have!"_**

**_"What big ears you have!"_**

**_"What big eyes you have!"_**

**_"What big hands you have!"_**

**_And, yet again, the wolf would pounce on Red, hungry for the gullable girl. Red cackled inhumanly, grabbing the closest knife and piercing the wolfs neck, blood going everywhere._**

"Buford!" Everyone glared at him as he fiddled with the grass.

"Actually, I think it spices things up." Ferb commented, grabbing the keyboard and typing frantically.

**_Red just cackled some more, slicing off the head, tail, paws and cutting open the stomach. When the wolf crashed to the floor, Red dragged her grandmother out of his stomach just as the Woodcutter busted down the door. _**

"Mum! Look at what Phineas and Ferb made today!"

"Ngrgrgr!" Perry walked in and walked over the keyboard, pressing the power button. The projector folded itself into a toy car, the keyboard breaking up into four, small parts, creating the wheels.

"Oh, there you are, Perry."

* * *

**End Flashback…**

"And ever since then you've 'seen' Little Red Riding Hood." Phineas finished.

"Well, at nights I've seen her looking through the window, or when I turn on my phone her face is there!" Isabella screeched. Isabella was standing up at this point, inches away from Phineas' face. Isabella sighed and collapsed, Phineas catching her easily. "Please… give me another chance…." And with that, Isabella became unconscious.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you're wondering about Doubles well I'm gonna have a small break from that because school's starting soon and I have a lot of homework that I couldn't be asked to do over the summer holidays and a crossover balanced with homework will blow my brains out. ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoyed and write whenever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! It's more… happy with less blood and Doof. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas growled, watching Isabella sleep on the bed. He had been fighting with himself for over an hour, debating whether or not he should give Isabella another chance. She could be insane, which isn't safe or she could have just of been hallucinating, scared of her imagination. Phineas rubbed his temples. So many goods and bads to each decision!

Isabella stirred, groaning slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, landing on Phineas smacking his head. "P-Phineas?" Isabella squeaked.

"Shhh! I'm trying to think!" Phineas barked, literally pulling out his hair.

"Don't think to hard." Isabella mumbled, sitting up as slow as possible.

"I'm going to make a phone call, okay? I'll be back soon." Phineas promised, pushing himself off of the bed and opening the door. He left, closing the door behind him.

Phineas sighed yet again before taking out his phone. Scanning his contacts, he came across his Step-Brother - Ferb.

**"Hello?"**

"Hey, Ferb. Listen, I'm still with Isabella and I was thinking-."

**"To let her out? Yeah, I feel the same way. We could've helped her. I guess we've made it worse, huh?"**

"Not made it worse but she gets angry and tired a lot more easily than before."

**"I see."**

"I've thought of an idea, so lets bring Izzy home." Phineas hung up and entered the room to see Isabella staring at her phone. "Hey. Whatcha lookin' at?"

"See! I'm not crazy!" Isabella cried, showing Phineas a blank screen.

"I'm supposed to be looking at what?"

Isabella gasped and brought the screen back to her face. "Here." Isabella pointed to the screen and Phineas walked around the bed so that he could see the screen himself.

"You mean that-." Phineas started but was cut off by Isabella.

"NOW do you think I'm crazy?" Isabella asked. On the screen was a little girl with a red hood. She was covered in blood and was holding a butchers knife in her hand, waving it meaninglessly.

"Either you're not crazy or I'm crazy and I need to be in here." Phineas stated. Isabella chewed on the inside of her lip.

Now that Phineas saw it… she didn't know what to think." Am I… able to come out now?" She pleaded, staring into Phineas' eyes.

He smiled, making Isabella feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "I don't see why not."

"YES!" Isabella cheered, giving Phineas a bone crushing hug. "I can't wait! Thank you so much!" In her excitement, she crashed her lips against Phineas'.

Phineas couldn't help but smile and return the kiss. When they stopped kissing, Phineas helped Isabella off of the bed and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder. "Lets get you out of here."

* * *

"Ah Perry The Platypus so wonderful of you to join me in this asylum." Doof laughed, rocking backwards and forwards on the floor.

"Ngrgrgrgrgr!"

"I'm in here because Norm said I needed a break and knew the perfect place. The food's not bad here, either. It's actually very nice and comfy and other words that mean nice."

"There you are, Perry." Phineas smiled, walking past Doofs room. "We'll see you at home, okay?"

"Ngrgrgrgrgr!"

Phineas and Isabella left, letting Perry place his brown fedora back on his head. "You know, your owners are nice, outstanding, brilliant, exquisite!"

_Now I can see why Doofenshmirtz was put in here…_

* * *

"Hey there, stranger." Vanessa teased, ruffling Isabella's hair.

"Yeah, yeah." Isabella laughed, punching Vanessa in the arm lightly.

Ferb came out of the house and gave Isabella a hug before going over to Vanessa.

"Mum! Phineas and Ferb have brought Isabella back from the asylum!" Candace screeched, jumping up and down.

"Honey, calm down." Jeremy cooed, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"Isabella's back? Isn't that lovely." Linda smiled. "I'll go tell your mother."

"Um… sure?"

"Hey, mum? Could you do that tomorrow? I wanna just check something with Isabella and it may take all day." Phineas explained, making hand movements that motioned for Ferb to retrieve the toy car from a year ago. "I need some more… shampoo. Could you run to the shop and get some for me?"

"Of course, honey. I have a jazz rehearsal at the Googolplex Mall with Vivian and Hawkeye." Linda explained.

"Hawkeye? You mean, my mum?" Jeremy wondered.

"Correct. Bye, kids." Linda bid them farewell before hopping into her car and driving off.

"Don't you boys do anything crazy!" Candace hissed.

"We wont!" Everyone cried.

The gate swung open to reveal Buford and Baljeet.

"Hey guys. Watcha do-?" Buford started but stopped when his eyes fell upon Isabella. "Wuaaa!" He threw up his hands. "I wasn't about to say your catchphrase!"

"This is the first time you see your friend and all you can say it THAT?!" Baljeet cried, flailing his arms around. Baljeet coughed a few times. "How are you, Isabella?"

"It's great to be back." Isabella replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This chapter is short to kinda build up suspense. So… enjoy the suspense!**

* * *

"So… what's the plan?" Buford questioned, starting at the toy car. "Play with toy cars all day or have you put turbo boosters inside?"

"No, Buford. We're going to see if Red is still in the fairy tale re-creator. You see… if Red DID escape then she wouldn't be in the fairy tale re-creator." Phineas explained.

"So it's a portal between the two worlds?" Isabella questioned.

"Yes, yes it is." Phineas confirmed.

"If Red is in there, then we're sending you and Phineas to the loony bin. If she's not in there… we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Ferb explained, his face emotionless like usual.

"You know, you have started to talk alot since your girlfriend joined us on our daily inventions." Baljeet examined.

"Can we just get on with this?!" Vanessa snapped. "My dad is in a loony bin and I promised him that I would visit him today."

"I think we saw your dad. He was with Perry." Isabella noted.

"Oh really?" Vanessa laughed nervously.

"Like Goth said, lets get on with this shit." Buford grumbled. Everyone looked at the toy car. Vanessa smirked, sneaking up behind Buford and kicking him in the groin. "O…o…o…owwwwww." Buford squeaked, sliding down towards the ground.

Everyone turned their heads towards Buford on the ground. "Thank you, Vanessa." Baljeet thanked, high-fiving Vanessa.

"It's what I do." Vanessa simply stated, shrugging her shoulders.

The machine whirled and hissed before popping out the projector and keyboard. Candace and Jeremy were out in the garden as well, watching the whole thing.

Phineas swiped the keyboard from the ground and typed in 'Little Red Riding Hood'.

Everyone gasped. The story played out, but no Red Riding Hood. "Danville, we have a problem."

* * *

**See? Short. But I hope you guys enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Again, like the last chapter, this one is short since, again, I wanted to add suspense and mystery. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So we have established that there is good news and bad news. Good news, Isabella an me aren't crazy and don't need to go into the loony bin. Bad news, Isabella wasn't crazy and now we have a crazy, red hooded murderer on the loose." Phineas explained, pacing backwards and forwards.

"But now there are questions!" Baljeet cried.

"Like 'how did she get out?', 'where is she?' and 'how do we get her back in?'" Candace replied.

"Don't forget 'who's her latest victim?'" Buford pointed out.

"You know, I'd feel a whole lot safer if these questions were answered." Jeremy mumbled. Everyone turned their attention to Phineas and Ferb, expecting them to have the answers.

Ferb coughed, breaking the silence. "All your questions we can't answer."

"We can however answer how she got out." Phineas added. "The projector is like a portal. We can go in and out as we please. We didn't do that a year ago because of Perry walking on the keyboard and that we wanted to test if it did what Isabella wanted it to do."

Phineas inhaled deeply, due to him not breathing throughout his explanation. "So what your saying is, if we can go in, then the fairly tale characters can get out?" Isabella asked, tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Well, that's what we think anyway." Ferb replied, nodding his head.

"Couldn't we just make another Red Riding hood, make her good and she can find the other Riding Hood and they battle it out? Looser has to go back into the invention." Buford suggested.

"Yeah, like a good Red Riding Hood without weapons will beat the bad one with weapons." Baljeet laughed.

"Do you want a wedgie?!" Buford barked.

"I am good."

"Will the wolf still be dead? I mean, if he's alive we could ask him how to stop Murder Hood." Vanessa piped up.

"Murder Hood?"

"It has a nice ring to it."

"Sorry, Vanessa. When the machine closed it should have reset, but if 'Murder Hood' got out then it wouldn't have reset." Phineas sighed.

"How did she get past us? I mean, if the machine closed and she did escape then we surely would've noticed her." Isabella wondered.

Everyone's eyes opened wide. "W-why don't you ask her y-yourself?" Candace squealed, pointing behind Isabella.

Isabella spun 'round and came face to face with the hooded girl in question. "Hi!" Isabella squeaked, not daring to move.

Red advanced towards the group, a sharp butchers knife tightly held in her hands. **" E?!" **She cackled, flailing her weapon dangerously close to her face.

Phineas, being brave, stepped forward. "What sort of game?"

**" K."**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hide and what?" Buford asked.

**"S E E K!"** Red hissed, advancing on the group.

"I-I'm going inside…" Candace squeaked. She advanced towards the sliding door, but Red threw the butchers knife, landing millimetres away from Candace's face.

**" W!" **

"So we hide and you try to find us okay!" Candace squealed, hugging Jeremy for protection.

"I am so glad we left Amanda at home." Jeremy whispered, squeezing his wife in return.

**" E. , E." **

The group gulped. "You know, I blame Buford and Ferb." Isabella mumbled.

"Why us?!" Buford and Ferb snapped.

"Because Buford gave her weapons and you said that it made it more interesting! Everyone knows how pissed you get if people disagree with you!" Everyone nodded in agreement. "I also blame the rest of you for not believing in me and putting me in that asylum."

**" E!"** Red screeched.** " E. U, U." **

Everybody understood completely. Red snapped her fingers and a large screen appeared in the back garden. It had a picture of every single person out here.

**" D, S. D, S." **

"How will we know if someone has got a green or red cross?" Baljeet asked.

**" E, N. , R E D." **

"Okay, we got the picture, lets hide!" Vanessa cried, running into the house.

"Where can we hide?" Django questioned.

**" N. ' R."**Red then teleported into the bathroom and set a timer on the jumbo screen, counting down from an hour.

Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand and ran into town, leaving everyone behind in his back garden.

"Buford! Where should we hide?" Baljeet cried, jumping onto Bufords back.

"We go to the building shaped like Ferbs head!" Buford whispered, not sure if Red could hear or not.

The two left, leaving Ferb all alone. Candace and Jeremy decided to go all the way to Texas. Ferb sighed, going inside and dragging Vanessa out from underneath the sofa by her legs.

"No! Let me go!" Vanessa hissed.

"Just shut up and follow me." Ferb snapped, helping Vanessa up onto her feet. He pecked her on the cheek and grabbed her hand.

They ran throughout the city, bumping into Phineas, Isabella, Candace and Jeremy.

"She's put up a force field around the town! We can't leave!" Candace screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Django sighed, rocking backwards and forwards underneath the reception desk in the Danville Art Museum. _If I'm gonna die today I'm gonna die surrounded by my favourite things. _

He checked his watch. He still had another half an hour until Red would come searching for him. _Maybe I should get some food. _Django slid out from his hiding spot and ran as fast as he could to the nearest vending machine. He fished around in his pocket, taking out a quarter and fingering the button that he wanted. When his packet of crisps came out from the bottom, he slid back to his spot and stayed there, hoping he wouldn't be caught

* * *

"That's just great!" Phineas growled. "We can't get out of town and we're the only people inside town. No one's here except for us!"

"Phineas, calm down. As long as we find a hiding space that she wouldn't dare to look in for the three hours then we'll be fine." Isabella reassured, squeezing his hand.

"Maybe we could go from one place to another without being caught. That way, she'll never find us and we win." Ferb suggested. Everyone nodded.

"We'll hide at my old house. We have secret passageways all over the house. There's one that no one can get into without a thumb print." Jeremy explained, smiling at his plan to keep his wife safe.

"That's great for you guys but what about us?!" Vanessa snapped.

"You could always come with us." Candace offered.

"I have a hiding space, so don't worry about me and Vanessa." Ferb smiled, leading Vanessa towards the sewers.

"What about us, Phineas?" Isabella wondered.

"Um…" he checked his watched. "We have twenty minutes left, so we need to think of something fast."

"Good luck guys!" Jeremy called, running off with Candace towards his old house.

"How about we go to the museum, use the time machine and go back in time to make sure we never create that invention?" Phineas pondered. "Oh wait, we can't. The time machine's broken and we don't have enough time to fix it."

"We could stay on the roofs of Danville. She can't fly, can she?"

"No but that wouldn't be a good idea. It would make too much noise."

They both thought for a moment before clicking their fingers. "Danville Botanical Gardens!" They rushed off, leaving a dust cloud behind them.

* * *

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!**

"We're here." Buford grunted.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Baljeet asked from Buford's shoulders.

"Because of the jingle! Didn't you hear it?"

"Yes I heard it but how can you be so sure?"

"I worked for this guy once, remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Come on then! We can hide inside his hall of crappy 'inators'."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Inside, they were greeted by Norm. "Hello again, Buford. Doctor D. is out at the moment on vacation but you are welcome to stay."

"What are you doing here?! The whole of Danville has disappeared! Why haven't you?!" Buford barked.

"I am a robot. Such things don't affect me."

"That makes no sense at all, and yet it does at the same time." Baljeet mumbled.

"We're playing hide and seek with a demented girl. Where can we hide?"

"Inside my fathers hall of inators." Norm opened the door that led to the hall of inators and both boys stepped inside.

"Now, lock the door and make sure to feed us every half an hour." Buford ordered.

"Why every half an hour?" Baljeet wondered.

"Do you WANT me to eat you?!" Baljeet shook his head. "Didn't think so."

Norm chucked some food in there and locked the door. He smiled and started to clean the house, having nothing better to do. _I hope Doctor D is okay…_

* * *

"Perry The Platypus? What are you doing here? Oh! You must be here to see lucky old me!" Doof sang.

Perry slapped his forehead. It had been like this for almost twenty four hours. If Doof didn't stop Perry swore that he would need to be locked up in here as well.

"Ngrgrgrgrgr!"

"Perry The Platypus? What are you doing here? Oh! You must be here to see lucky old me!" Doof sang.

Perry removed his fedora from his head, making it magically disappear as the security guard walked past.

"Steve! I haven't seen you since we were handcuffed together at the Danville Botanic Gardens! How are you? Say… where did Perry The Platypus go? You would love to meet him!"

_Please, get me out of here!_


	7. Chapter 7

Red smirked, gazing outside the bathroom window. The timer had just finished counting down, and now it was starting to count down from three hours.** " OT, E!" **Red grabbed her basket full of weapons from the toilet seat and jumped out of the window, making her way towards the large, purple building with a catchy theme tune.

* * *

"It's started." Candace gulped, clutching on to her husband for dear life.

"It'll be okay, to get in here you have to be a member of the Johnson family." Jeremy smiled, hugging Candace for protection.

* * *

"You know, if I knew that I may or may not die today, I would be listening to the sign and staying off the grass." Isabella mumbled, peeking her head out from their hiding place in a tall tree.

"I agree. I would also be scared of the two ladies who shout at you for being on the grass." Phineas agreed, dunking Isabella's head back into the leaves.

* * *

"Don't worry, Vanessa. We'll be safe in our band new 'The Beak' hideout." Ferb smiled, squeezing Vanessa's hand.

"I feel like a 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.'" Vanessa muttered, liking the warmth of Ferb's hand.

* * *

"No need to worry yourself, Django. You'll be fine." Django whispered, hugging his knees.

"There is a need to worry, Django." Django retorted, having a conversation with himself as quietly as possible.

* * *

"Buford, I am scared." Baljeet squeaked, hugging the bully.

"Shut up, nerd! We'll be caught!"

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!**

"There goes the jingle." Norm informed them from the other side of the door.

The front door bashed open, revealing Red. **" Y?"**

"Where are who, missus?" Norm asked, turning off the hoover.

**"D O N ' S!"**

Buford couldn't help but burst out laughing at that remark. "Buford! You have endangered us!"

Red cackled, whipping out a shark knife from her basket. The boys heard laughing, bashing an shredding. The door slid open, revealing Red.

* * *

Throughout Danville, you could hear two whistles. The other people in the game held their breathe, not knowing who she's seen.

* * *

"Run!" Buford and Baljeet screamed, sliding through Reds spaces out legs.

They saw Norm, beheaded and wires dangling from different sections of his body. His squirrel had it's stomach sliced open and his body was woven in between the treadmills gaps.

"Thank you, Norm!" They both cried, trying to run out the front door to find it bolted up.

"Buford, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love Ginger and you're the best bully who has ever bullied me."

"If we're gonna be mushy, I love Katie and you're the best nerd I've ever bullied."

They hugged each other, accepting their fate as Red advanced on them, carving knife raised high above her head. Red cackled yet again, dropping the knife onto Bufords head.

The knife stayed there, stick in his skull. Red brought out another sharp knife, digging that knife into Baljeets chest. Blood went everywhere, the boys dead in a pool of their blood.

* * *

All around Danville, three bell chimes sounded, one for Buford, one for Baljeet and the last one for Norm and his squirrel. The large screen crossed the boys pictures out with thick red crosses. There was still two and a half hours left.

Reds voice boomed throughout Danville.** " Y, - D. O."**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was scared. Baljeet and Buford had died. No one knew the robot, but their friends were dead. The girls (and Django) were crying, their male companion (except for Django) consoling them. **"S O… W H O ' T?" **No one said anything, afraid that they'd be found.

Red stomped around town, coming to a stop outside the art museum. She sniffed the air, she grinned, showing her sharp teeth. **" U, O!"** Red hissed, smashing the doors open with her bare hands.

Django froze in his spot, not breathing at all. Before he knew what was happening, he fell unconscious, bashing his head against the desk.

* * *

When Django opened his eyes again, he felt blood trickling down his forehead. He tried to wipe it off, but his hands were bound together by rope. **" ' E."**

"Ahh!" Django screamed, wriggling around, trying to break free.

**" E?"**

"T-that would be nice…."

**"T U F F!" **Red sneered, clawing at the collection of paintings on the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Django screamed. He felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. Red noticed the pained look on Djangos face and cackled. She pulled out a lighter from her hood and flicked it on. She chucked it onto the pile.

Django couldn't take it any more. His heart was in so much pain. His rolled to the back of his head as his chest exploded, his heart not being able to take his precious art being destroyed.

Red laughed loudly, hearing the bell chime for Djangos death. Before announcing who died, she reached down the hole where his chest exploded and grabbed his intestines. She formed the long tube into words, saying: Having Fun Yet? Her hands were covered in blood. Taking advantage of this, she drew a picture of her and the other contestants. The remaining contestants were drawn dead, each a different way.

Red left.** " D. G."**


	9. Chapter 9

Candace sighed. There were only six people left. She was glad that her brothers were safe, but sorry for the ones who have already died.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. We have a toilet, beds, food and water." Jeremy smiled, hugging his wife.

"I'm just glad Phineas and Ferb are fine. Who do you think she's gonna go after next?"

"Well, she was at the art museum about…" Jeremy checked his watch. "fifty minutes ago, so I would say she's coming this way."

"Are you sure? You're certain she can't get in here?!"

"Candace, honey. Calm down."

"I'm gonna take a peek outside." Candace whispered.

"Okay, I'll go with you or else you can't get back in."

They both left and shut the door. Together, they checked the whole house. "Nothing." Candace breathed. As they were about to go into their hiding place, they heard two whistles.

"Wonder who she's seen?" Jeremy mumbled.

**" O." **

"Does THAT answer your question?" Candace hissed. They both turned around and faced the girl in red.

Red grinned, jabbing her knife in Candace's direction. Candace screamed. Before the knife could reach Candace, Jeremy jumped in front of her as a protective shield.

The knife went straight through Jeremy's stomach. "JEREMY!"

"Candace, run." Jeremy wheezed, holding his stomach in pain.

Reds head snapped towards Candace. Candace ran out the house as fast as she could and as far away as possible.

* * *

Everyone in the game could hear a bell chime. The pairs were all confused, they heard two whistles.** " D, D. T."**


	10. Chapter 10

"Candace, we're so sorry about Jeremy." Phineas sadly smiled, trying to comfort his older sister.

"Why are you guys out of your hiding places?" Candace sniffed.

"Well, since Red was last at your hiding place and it's ages away from the museum, buying us enough time to fix the time machine and go back to the day we created the machine." Ferb explained.

"How will that help?" Candace questioned.

"We can stop ourselves from making it. If we do that then Isabella wouldn't have gone to the Asylum and everyone would be alive!" Phineas exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Vanessa cheered, leading the way to the museum.

Inside, the boys were giving the girls orders, trying to fix the machine as fast as possible. There was forty five minutes left and they didn't want to waste it.

"I had a thought." Isabella spoke up suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "We have forty five minutes left, if we live through that then she'll just go into the car and we can destroy it."

"Yes, yes we could. But everyone would still be dead, and who's to say she isn't lying?" Ferb responded. Isabella hung her head low.

"It'll be fine, Izzy." Phineas consoled, kissing Isabella on the cheek.

**" T?"**

"How can she find us so quickly!" Candace cried.

"Quick run out the back door!" Vanessa instructed, running towards the door.

Phineas and Ferb tried to open the door. "It's locked!"

"The front door!" Isabella cried.

"Are you CRAZY! We can't get past her!" Candace shouted, shaking Isabella's shoulders.

"Yes, yes I am." Isabella simply replied.

Isabella ran towards Red and jumped on her head, successfully making it past the hooded girl. "Quick! Whilst she's occupied!" The others did the same as Isabella an rushed out of the double doors that led in and out of the museum.

The teenagers and Candace ran down the street, Red hot on their trails. They heard four whistles and Red cackling like a maniac. Red threw a butchers knife at the five.

One lone bell chime sounded.


	11. Chapter 11

The four stopped, and looked back, seeing Red bending down next to the dead body and removing the butchers knife from their skull.

"ISABELLA!" Phineas cried, running towards his dead girlfriend.

"Phineas, stop!" Ferb shouted, grabbing his step brothers arms.

"LET GO, FERB!" Phineas barked, trying to wriggle out of Ferbs grip.

"Do you want to end up like Isabella?!"

"As long as I can be with her, then yes!"

Ferb sighed and slung Phineas over his shoulder. Phineas squirmed like a child. "Lets go!" Ferb instructed, catching up to the group. The group ran towards the Flynn-Fletcher house and filed into the garden.

"We still have ten minutes left!" Candace gasped.

"What should we do, Ferb?" Vanessa asked.

"Ferb, I know what you're going to do today." Phineas mumbled.

"What's that?"

"PUTTING ME DOWN!"

Ferb shook his head. "You may run away.

Vanessa snapped her fingers. "I have an idea! Ferb, you and Phineas sneak back to the museum and fix the machine whilst me and Candace distract Red."

"Theres no need."

The boys and Vanessa stared at Candace. "Don't look at me!" She cried. "I don't sound like that!" Candace faced Vanessa. "Yes, that's a good idea. Lets do it!"

Ferb put down Phineas and ran towards the gate. They opened it and there stood Red, baring her sharp teeth and butchers knife twirling in her hand.

**" ' S U P, B O Y S?"**


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow! You're fast!" Phineas exclaimed.

**"I T R Y."**

"What a nice hood you have, Red." Ferb complimented.

Red giggled. **"Than-. Hey! ****D O N ' T!"**

"Did you guys hear her voice change?" Vanessa asked. Everyone but Red nodded.

Red was about to walk forwards but was stopped by someone in a blue hood jumping on her. The blue hooded person somersaulted beside Phineas and kissed him on the cheek before whipping out a butchers knife of their own.

"Who are you?" Phineas questioned, feeling the spot where the person had kissed him.

The figure sighed and clashed their knife against Reds. The blue hooded person started laughing, a laugh that everyone but Red knew very well.

"Isabella?" Vanessa gasped. Ferb was unfazed like usual. Candace was smiling and Phineas just fainted.

"I think you gave him a heart attack." Ferb pointed out.

"Yes, yes I did." Isabella giggled, fighting off Red with one hand.

"How'd you live?" Candace questioned.

With her free hand, Isabella removed the hood. "She didn't kill me. Remember that phone you guys made me?"

Ferb nodded, bent down and made Phineas' head nod.

"Well, I remembered you guys saying that it could make holographs, like a projector. That's what I did." Isabella explained.

"What would we do without you?" Vanessa smiled.

"Well, right now you would be dead, probably."

Red was listening to the conversation and sniffed.** "You cheated!"**

"Yup." Isabella smirked.

"Ow… my head." Phineas grumbled. "Oh, hey, Isabella." Phineas' eyes went wide. "ISABELLA?!" Yet again, Phineas fainted.

"I'll take him inside." Candace smiled, picking up her brother and lying him on the sofa inside.

"What's wrong with her, Isabella?" Vanessa questioned.

"We didn't finish the story."


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean, 'we didn't finish the story'?" Vanessa snapped.

"Red's upset because we have imaginative imaginations and she wanted the story to end differently. I didn't understand that until she came after me for the past year."

"Makes sense." Ferb agreed. "But why kill our friends?"

"She didn't."

"She didn't?" Phineas asked. He had come outside after waking up and Candace explaining what she knew so far.

**"It was a trick for you guys to help us."** Red explained, a smile on her face.

"So where are our friends?" Candace wondered.

**"They're safe… for now." **Red smirked. Everyone stared at Red. **"I'm joking!" **

"They're safe in the panic room. The knife that Red 'killed' them with was a teleportation device. It stopped the heart from beating for a few seconds so that the large screen would be tricked." Isabella explained, running over to hug Phineas.

Phineas hugged back. "Thats very smart, coming up with that."

"Hey, being in an Asylum gives you a lot of time to think."

**"You know, the hardest death to fake was Django's. Your plan was too complicated!" **Red cried.

"It worked, didn't it?" Isabella snapped slightly.

**"Yeah. That make-up bomb was awesome!" **Red exclaimed.

"Finally! Did you know that I am claustrophobic?" Baljeet squealed, breathing in the fresh air.

"The panic room is too small." Buford complained.

"Why do I have paint all over my shirt? And why is there ketchup down my shirt?"

"Found them." Vanessa smiled.

The group crowded around the projector. Red hopped in and stood next to the woodcutter. "Okay, Red. We're going to finish the story now." Isabella called to the hologram.

**"Okay. Thanks again, Isabella!" **Red replied.

"May I finish the story, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Sure, Phinny." Isabella giggled, pecking Phineas on the cheek.

**Red thanked the woodcutter for coming to her rescue and left through the front door. As she walked down the long abandoned path and came face to face with a Uni-Whale-Scorpio-Pega-Squid-Icorn…Girl. **

**"Huh, I thought the wolf was joking." **

"Hey, Red. Is that a good enough ending?" Isabella asked.

**"Yeah!" **Red called.

"We're going to destroy the machine now." Buford informed her.

**"**A**w**…**" **Isabella and Red pouted. "**B**u**t**…**"**

Phineas sighed. "Fine, we won't destroy the machine."

**"Yay! Besides, we had fun, didn't we? I'd love to play games with you guys again! Only, fun. Not where me and Isabella have to trick you guys."**

"Of course!" Everyone in the garden cried. Phineas smiled and turned off the machine, making it turn into a toy car.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Linda stroked Perry as he walked past and jumped into his bed.

* * *

"Norm! I'm home!" Doof called to his robot.

"Welcome back, sir." Norm greeted.

"You know, I had the strangest time away. I saw Steve again and Perry. I was being too… nice."

"Oh really, dad?"

"Don't you start that crap as soon as I get home."

_Yup… you're cured._

* * *

**That's the end of Little Red Murder Hood! This was a very fun fanfiction to write and I wanna thank Phineasrules69 for all the nice reviews and idea about fixing the Time Machine a couple of chapters ago. So… THANKS! :D I hope you all liked this story and i may do a sequel with a different fairy tale. That's if you guys want me too! **


End file.
